


This Charming Man

by OnlythefreshestTotillachips



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Baby Deaky, Big brain Brian, Cheating, Curtis is my brainchild dont hurt him, Daddy Kink, Eventual Smut, M/M, Rog is a hoe, Roommates, Slow Burn, Will Freddie adopt cats you need to read to find out, angery deaky, bottom!Roger, but also fluff, daddy!Brian, he is curtis conner from youtube esentially but into finaces, includes an ikea trip, low key roger is a sex demon, oh yeah smut btw, roger is a small town boy, they are all like 20
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2020-05-18 10:35:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19332826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlythefreshestTotillachips/pseuds/OnlythefreshestTotillachips
Summary: cross posted on WattpadRoger Taylor has barely ventured outside the farming town of Kings Lynn his entire life is he really ready for the changes moving to London for university will bring him armed with a denim jacket two suitacases and a vague knowledge of who he is.Brian May is a repressed romantic physics genius working on his thesis and trying to find somebody to love. After surviving his first rough year of university and facing a betrayal he never thought would wound him so deeply can he truly move on?





	1. At anytime an invitation You can't decline

Okay, so Roger Taylor was not necessarily a bad person. Well, depends on how you define bad person that is he did not always take his shoes off inside the house and often forgot to eat breakfast every morning. He was good at trivial things like making cups of tea and helping old ladies across zebra crossings. He hated public transport, snobbery and the stench of lynx Africa Christmas gift sets but in the last few months Roger has found himself questioning a lot of what he thought he knew as he found that after nineteen years of living he had barely scraped the surface of who he was.  
Roger had been extremely fortunate doing acceptably well in his A levels awarding him a place to a university in London far from his original home of Kings Lynn where the rest of his family remained after his departure, He would never have described himself as an overly family attached person but even on the almost three-hour awkward uncomfortable train journey, he felt the dread of not seeing his mother and family everyday set in. It was not like he could just hop in his car and see them - He had sold that to help pay his first month’s rent already - What if he forgot how to iron? or make toast? Thank god, smartphones for dumb people he thought wearily to himself. His friend from secondary school who he knew as Farrukh Bulsara who apparently now preferred Freddie, was collecting him at the train station the other man had left Kings Lynn the year earlier to attend a Design College in the area.  
It is not what you know it is who you know Freddie had fortunately just had one of his old roommates move out meaning a slot perfectly Roger sized opened. The train shuffled passed its second to last stop Roger wiggled his way out of the window of the booth and brought his suitcases out over the overhead storage a tall man with dark long hair awkwardly fumbled with him trying to get his own belongings out at the same time. After a mild awkward exchange, the other man lifted down Rogers case apologizing profusely introducing himself as Kurtis he too was getting off at Victoria station in twenty minutes explaining he was anxious to get back to university.  
"I’m studying Finance its terribly interesting" He sighed, his eyes trailed down Rogers much shorter shape stopping to examine his badges.  
"Joan Jett?"  
"Love her" Roger replied possibly a bit to excitedly he had been in London all of two minutes and he had met an extremely attractive man who liked good music, maybe university will not be that bad.  
"Um, this might be a bit forward... but do you want to get a coffee sometime" Curtis blurted awkwardly holding his phone out for Roger to put his number in as the intercom informed them they were entering the station.  
"Okay cool," Roger blushed flicking some of his hair behind his ear typing his number hurriedly into the phone as everyone started standing up, before departing the train. A few minutes passed before he saw Freddie dressed in a white corduroy jacket and pink trousers. Yep, Still Freddie.  
He engulfed Rogers's small frame in a bear hug bombarding with one hundred questions ranging from his grandma’s cat’s health to his breakfast that morning. With that, they walked out of the busy station and out into the very appropriate weather of lashings of freezing rain it was nearing four o’clock and this would be an impossible time to get a cab. Roger looked around the black cabs to see if any were empty not noticing Fred walking away with one of the suitcases until he was whistled towards a yellow car. Freddie was struggling to open the boot of much to the hilarity of the driver.  
Roger did the best shuffle run he could in his freezing cold soaked state and with a slight squelch of his jeans against the passenger seat. The driver - Who introduced himself as John Deacon or "Deaky!" as Freddie shouted from the backseat when he asked for his name. He was studying Electrical Engineering at the university I would be attending just starting his first year as well, He thought back to Kurtis, Roger had neglected to tell Fred of that interaction as its a bit much to unload on him after we hadn’t seen each other in so long and "I think I just met my future baby daddy on that train!" wasn’t an exactly amazing ice breaker.  
Freddie was on yet another question train with Roger like where did he get the jacket? Hand me down that he sewed up himself. Where is his car? Sold. How is your sister? Oh, Claire, she is simply great. This went on until they got to the tower of flats. John getting out first and opening the boot followed by Freddie and Roger, Deaky lifting both cases with ease tossing Freddie the car keys.  
They ran up the steps of the tower pressing the buzzer labeled with B. May-F. Mercury- T. Staffell- J.Deacon which resulted in a loud shrieking hum from the intercom meaning the other man who he assumed was Tim was home? maybe he couldn’t be sure. He honestly wasn’t really paying attention during that phone call to Fred so he just went along with them, when the door was opened, After they passed the threshold Roger did insist on carrying one of his own bags up the steep flights of stairs for Deacon's sake. By the time they reached the floor of their accommodation Roger was clinging to the rusting handrail, he lost count of the number of floors between four to seven flights ago. Their flat was number 14D it had a purple door which stuck out like a sore thumb against the grey hall but something about that gave Roger a good feeling.  
Freddie fumbles the door open with his hands numb from the cold rushing into the bathroom he had been complaining about for fifteen minutes, John turned to a still slightly damp Roger and half-smiled.  
"How do you take tea?" He turned round to what John assumed was the kitchen and Roger followed neither he or John could really reach the high cabinets which were stalked with different brands and blends of tea.  
"Um, just milk and two sugars please?" Deacy hummed in response, putting water into the kettle. Roger shifted awkwardly not sure how to make conversation with his new companion  
"So how is living here so far?" He thought this would be the easiest thing to inquire about first after all, John was new to the area as well.  
"Eh, I’ve been here two weeks. Freddie and Brian are nice, they can reach the high shelves" Oh, wasn’t there four names on the buzzer?  
"I thought a guy named Tim lived here as well?"  
"Edh, maybe don’t bring him up for a bit let’s just say Tim isn’t a nice bloke," Deaky said slight irritation in his voice. Rogers's attention was taken off John by notification and a closing door from Freddie saying he had nipped to the shops and had taken the car. So, they were effectively stuck here, On a Thursday evening while the storm thundered on outside.  
"Fred’s out then? Brian’s doing some research paper so we won’t see him probably until dinner maybe after hasn’t really been out of his room much the last week" Deacon pipped in setting a mug - that had to be Fred’s - in front of Roger with two Jaffa cakes taking the seat next to him at the breakfast table his own cup of tea in his hand. Unlike his own horribly patterned cat-themed mug, Johns was an opaque pale-yellow color emblazoned with a single Bumblebee for all he did not know much about John Deacon the mug sure suited his demeanor. They discussed courses at the universities, Music, Hometowns, how they came by the flat John awkwardly revealing he was at his orientation and happened upon the Advertisement on Facebook that Freddie had posted. Finally, Roger could not resist asking.  
"So, what exactly did Tim do" Obviously it must have been something horrible for him to flat out leave his apartment and no longer speak to two of what Roger would have assumed were his close mates.  
"Well, the only person who knows the whole story is Brian, but he won’t speak of it" Brian had come up a few times in the conversation he sounded nice enough, clever apparently. With that they heard a window somewhere in the flat open, close, shuffling, a door and the turning on of the shower.  
Freddie arrived home not much later bringing an assortment of foods ranging from the ingredients for Spaghetti Bolognese for Deacon and Roger, Chicken fillets for himself and an outright disgusting looking vegetarian lasagna for Brian. The three of them set to work on the meals finishing preparing them within the hour as they sat down in the living room to eat huddled together on the couch as the flat was freakishly cold.  
"Shouldn’t someone get Brian?" Fred pipped up then quickly followed by a call of "not it" which Deaky echoed.  
"Might as well introduce myself at this point" Roger awkwardly laughed off and approached the Physics students’ room after exiting the huddle pile flinching at the cold of the flat. He knocked on the door before entering the room which was dimly lit with orange-hued lamps turned on in each corner, he could see two large bookshelves from the doorway.  
But what really shocked him was Brian May he was very tall and slender with a straight nose and defined features his bottom half was covered in tartan shorts accentuating his long pole like limbs a grey hoodie which was from the brand Vans and to top it all off the most gorgeous curly mop of hair Roger had ever seen. At this point he had forgotten Kurtis from the Train even existed for a moment they just stared at each other Brian taking slightly longer to recompose himself then Roger who after a moment cleared his throat and announced dinner was ready.  
"Your Roger right?" The older man questioned his voice soft and low, running a hand through his still-damp hair.  
"Yeah Freddie said much about me then?"  
"Oh I’ve heard stories" He chuckled down at him with that they both scuttled back to the living room where the other two sick of waiting had uncaused the Brooklynn nine nine episode they were watching and began to tuck into their own dinners snuggled up on the couch. The rain was battering off the windows now outside as Roger slotted back into his original seat Brian sliding in on the end of the couch next to him.  
Maybe house-sharing will not be all bad?


	2. Such a thrill when your radials squeal

Well to sum up Rogers first six hours in London he had been chatted up on a train, met the human equivalent to sunshine in the form of John Richard Deacon, Reconnected with his darling Freddie, Had a mediocre dinner of Spag Bog, Met a very tall leggy poodle and now was four episodes into the antics of Jake Peralta and the gang in the ninety-ninth precinct. 

The weather warning prevented the foursome from taking the planned excursion to the pub instead opting in Freddie's case to nap on top of Deaky who was being ever so slightly crushed but didn't seem to mind his hand absent-mindedly pleating the older mans long dark hair. After the fifth episode ended he too was asleep, Brian had gone into Freddie's room and flung his duvet over the sleeping pair already.

"Can't believe Freds already dick whipped" Brian chuckled over the room to Roger with a slightly awkward smile. Roger thought now that the other two were asleep it would be the right time to offer Brian a specialty Mead that he had brought a four-pack of from home even if they were slightly lukewarm from sitting in his suitcase originally as more of a housewarming and a thank you gift for Fred.

"um, want one" He held the brown bottle out towards the older man who accepted it gratefully taking a moment to examine the label emblazoned with a blue and white Badger, He grinned before bopping the lid off with a bottle opener.

"How'd you guess I love badgers?" Wilsons standard mead seems to be a hit with the Astrophysics student then, Roger gestured for him to pass the bottle opener and when it entered his hand brushed against the fingers of the curly-haired bloke which were very cold. 

"You not freezing? This was all I and Fred used to drink. Pretty much every Friday and Saturday night in my room for like two years at the end of school" Roger had many fond memories of the mead the sweet smell echoed across two summers worth of happy memories shared with Freddie and his other friends from his hometown as it was cheap and easy to get their hands on in local corner shops. His bedroom carpet still held a sweet musk from many times Freddie had spilled the liquid during these meetings.

"Eh, no wonder Fred will drink pretty much anything. I'm more of a wine man myself" This didn't surprise Roger Brian seemed more sophisticated than the other to holding himself properly never allowing his back to slouch. Roger picked up his phone to answer a text from an unsaved number;

Unknown - Hey, How are you doing its Kurtis, like train Kurtis? I really hope this is Roger from the train.

Oh Shit, Roger didn't even bother to get Kurtis' number earlier the idea had completely slipped his mind. Noticing this he saved the number under the contact of Curtis with a train emoji. Shooting him a quick response of;

Roger - Yep, this is Train Roger x

He let out a happy sigh before closing the phone and returning to his conversation with Brian who was looking over his shoulder. 

"Alright nosey Norman" Roger feigned annoyance up at the older man. The older man chortled in response. 

"Sorry just curious you seeing this Curtis fella then?" Wow, bit early to say seeing him but honestly, Roger wasn't sure what he wanted from Curtis? maybe he'll figure that out once the weather is suitable for them to even get that coffee.

"He asked me out for coffee today, All I know is that he studies Finances and like The Runaways..." He trailed off he would definitely try and get to know him better for all he knows now he might enjoy eating puppies or something.

"Nice, What other music you into then?" Brian quickly changed the subject obviously feeling uncomfortable having stiffened during the brief discussion on Rogs' relationship status turns out the two men shared a love for similar music especially the likes of Hendrix and The Beatles, Brian boasting of his collection of original LPs of both artists also Madonna obviously.

After a while it got pretty late and Brian got an idea that they could watch a film because neither of them would probably be able to sleep with the sound of bullet-like rain and hail bouncing off the windows. Roger opted for Pulp fiction or Fight club, Brian was more for The Grand Budapest Hotel or something like Clockwork Orange eventually they gave up on arguing and settled on after twenty minutes of scrolling Fantastic Mr. Fox which as much as it surprised Roger. Brian absolutely loved it. Brian went on a long and downright boring monologue about how the foxes were living like students now confined to tiny rooms and how society was suffocating which was the last thing Roger remembered before he fell asleep.

The next morning Roger awoke in a room with white bedsheets which definitely weren't his own blue and oranged striped ones. the thunderous rain from last night had lessened but persisted at a steady rate outside. He remembered he was now in London and thus didn't bring his bedspread with him but also he did not fall asleep in a bed last night. Sitting up he scanned the room; one side table, two bookcases, a desk scattered with notes a shelving unit, record player... He was in Brians's room? 

He hurriedly made sure he was still clothed making sure he hadn't already got blackout drunk enough to shag any of his roommates finding only his jacket had been removed as well as his shoes. The flat was silent he must have been the first one awake, Swinging his legs over the side of the double bed he made his way out of Brians room and out into the hallway creeping through it trying to make an as little sound as possible as to not wake anyone up entering his room to find clothes for the day and his things for the shower he desperately needed.

Creeping back down the hall into the bathroom he brushed his teeth and went for a scalding hot twenty-minute shower compiling a list of jobs he had to do that day; 

1 - Actually unpack  
2 - Find a job maybe  
3 - Find out Curtis' last name and other vital information such as does he eat puppies  
4 - Eat breakfast he was starving.

Drying off opting to let his hair air dry for once Roger flung on a jumper and a long-sleeved Tshirt opting to not wear socks or shoes he scurried into the kitchen flinching at the cold linoleum against his bare feet. Prompting his decision to turn the heating up a bit as he goes about looking for something he could have for breakfast quickly realizing Johns earlier point of the high cupboards being a bit difficult wasn't just a funny over-exaggeration, So Roger being Roger climbed on top of a worktop to investigate the cupboards better finding very few good sounding options, Bran flakes, Eggs or Porridge. Porridge sounded the best after mixing the contents Roger boiled the Kettle and stuck the ingredients in the microwave its closing arriving at the same time as a knock on the door.

Roger checked the clock who would be coming round at ten past eight in a weather warning on a Friday? When Roger went to the door he found BRian already there staring at a soaking and disheveled man with long hair crying and bubbling at him. Noticing his presence Brian gestured Roger to go into the living room. 

"Whos that then who have you replaced me with!" The other man barked at him trying to force his way passed Brian now. Ragged breath and grunting could be heard from the living room with Brian continually asking the other man to just "Fuck off" or "go home". 

"Tim I've told you, Leave." With that Brian shoved the other man into the hall locking and bolting the door to keep him out. With that he sighed putting his hands in his long pajama bottoms pockets he really should tell Roger what's going on in case this happens when no one's home. He went through to check on the younger man finding him on the couch with his legs folded two cups of coffee in front of him while he watched the news and ate porridge.

"The black ones yours?" He said in a small voice from the grey couch craning his neck to see the other man in the doorframe who came in and uttered a light thankyou before sliding onto the couch next to him.

"I found out Curtis doesn't eat puppies and his last names Conner by the way" Roger laughed he had been texting Curtis while making his breakfast before the man he could only assume was T. Staffle from the snippets of conversation he heard decided to appear.

"That's good to hear but did you ask if he ate Badgers or Kittens?" Brian chuckled lightly feeling it would be better to just talk about the situation with Tim sooner rather than later.

"Um so that was Tim... He's an arse I think you could tell" 

"Nah seems like a lovely gent, what was wrong then?" Well might as well tell someone as Fred would tell everybody, Deaky didn't seem to mind so Roger seems to like the best person to tell at the moment.

"He's my ex and about a month ago I found out he's been - had been cheating on me our entire relationship" Well now that's in the open.

"Where is he living right now then?" That was not what Brian thought the shorter man was going to say, Between sips of his coffee.

"Oh its apartment 12B next building over why?" 

"I'm gonna set his blinds on fire" With that Brian spat out his coffee with laughter. Roger was laughing too but in a way that Brian couldn't tell if the fire threat was genuine or not.

"No one deserves that Bri being cheated on is shit," Roger said that as though he's never cheated before himself, he had got a mild reputation for it back in Kings Lynn.  
Tim Staffell had been Brians first proper relationship he wasn't necessarily his "First" for anything but it was the first time he had ever experienced the whole living with a relationship thing and to be honest it, for the most part, was nice, now without it, he felt empty and lost the additions of Deaks and Roger did help lighten his mood slightly plus Roger was lovely to look at. He was basically an anti-Tim.

With that they watched the news idle conversation passed between them until Deaky joined them with his own breakfast of scrambled eggs informing them that Fred was in the shower. The weather warning had lessened from Amber to yellow meaning wind and rain would still be an inconvenience but it was now safe to go outside as the Brian and Freddie were the only two with classes today both starting at eleven by the time Brian had finished his coffee it was already nearing half nine so he took the dishes through dumping them in the sink before hurrying into his bathroom. Opting to throw his hair into a bun which honestly looked more like a brown moss ball before hopping into the shower quickly having a shave and running to get changed. He scrambled through his drawers throwing on a green jumper and black jeans on top of that his corduroy jacket and boots not having time to fix his hair it would have to stay like this today. 

"BRIAN HURRY UP!" Freddie bellowed from the front door, As they all shared one car at the moment Freddie was dropping Brian off on his way to college. Brian half ran out of his room throwing all of his notes into his satchel as he went. Well today shall be eventful.

Back in the livingroom Deacon and Taylor were talking about jobs and how exactly they were gonna pay for things while they studied, John had applied to work as a cashier in a local Tesco and almost every pub in London that was looking for staff.

"I'm sure Fred doesn't have a job right?" Well, Roger knew Fed didn't have a job because believe it or not Freddie's family were one of the wealthiest in his town his mother and father sent him an allowance each month for rent and other living expenses as his father worked abroad as a lawyer while his mother was high up in the field of being a midwife. Good on them, but Fred did always have it a little bit easier.

"Oh yeah Freddie always pays for dinner insisting it's his good deed each day n that haha" Deaky smiled fondly thinking of Freddie refusing to let him or Bri pay for a Chinese pretty much any time they ordered food in.

Roger was still texting away with Curtis they had found that today they were both free and were planning to meet at One at a local coffee shop named Bellisima which was about twenty minutes walk for Roger.

"So whats the deal with the Curtis Fella?" Roger couldn't deny it, him and Curtis were flirting up a storm the whole morning, Roger was seriously feeling this guy like more than he usually would any bloke who just walked up and asked for his number that is. 

About an hour later he and John walked down the unfamiliar streets of London for a short while until the happened upon the green store front of Bellisima, John walking on as he was going to collect some shopping while everyone was out.

God, he hopes this goes well he thought as he pushed through the door. This was a pull door.


	3. Never knew no good from bad

As the rain outside persisted acompanied by the sound of busy london traffic Roger had ordered himself a coffee and slid into a comfortable red patant laether seat in a booth at the edge of the dimly lit coffee shop, feeling at peace after his hectic morning of crazed ex roommates and seeing the sight of Brian in manbun. He was early as it was only just rounding quarter to one, Curtis had already text to say he was on his way and he should be there soon.

Roger looked around this was like a scene from a film the awkward first date at the beginning of some disgustingly mushy Romantic Comedy where one of thems an architect and the other is all buisnnsy and needs to learn how to have fun, learning how to through montages of them going on picnics and walks in the park, a dog would probably be involved. Ha, Could he see him and Curtis going that way? Maybe, Even having a new friend from this situation would be great or somewhere between love and friends would be ideal. Fuck buddies were the best kind of buddies after all.

The chorus of shouting orders and the hum of machines created an almost homely ambiance in the quaint shop its vintage or retro style was unique and unlike what Roger would normally see in a high street coffee shop, From what he could tell it was family run but definetly successful all of those working behind the counter in yellow orange aprons looked related each decked in the colour similar to that of the lettering on the store front which he counld now see was accented throughout the establishment such as yellow napkins along with a mustard couch and arm chair in front of a hearth in the centre of the shop. The place itself was no bigger than half of his flat it would easily become crowded he sighed to himself.

While he sat alone nursing his cappacino he thought back to the disheveled Brian he saw early this morning. From what he had been told Brian was never one to get overly agressive but this morning with this bloke Tim he could barely look at him while he forced him away, Brian had done nothing to deserve that. He might pay this Timothy fella a visit and make true his threat about the blinds. Brian had enough on his plate already with his demanding university course and work it seemed only not being at work in a resteraunt in the East End yesterday due to the weather. 

Speaking of Brian, he was currently bored out of his mind in a half empty lecture hall trying his best to understand the flaws in a theory presented about Thermo Dynamiques but his mind continued to slide away to thoughts of that morning laughing inwardly at the thought of his fiery new roommate setting Tims blinds on fire, He seemed like a lovely chap shockingly light to carry also. Also he wasnt one to lie so putting Roger into his bed delicately and leaving him to sleep angelic blonde hair spread across Brians own plain pillowcase was truly an adorable sight.

"Mr May are you still with us?" Preofessor McArdle asked from the front noticing one of his most diligent pupils one hundred mile stare and lack of usual constant note taking. Half of his class had bothered to turn up he thought at least Brian would be hard at work like normal.

"Yep, Still locked in sir" Brian cringed at his choice of words half sinking into his jacket returning his attention back to his notes flicking his pen down and starting to quickly jotting down the list of equations on the chalkboard. He needed to tell Frddie he wasnt feeling great so would maybe skip going out tonight.  
Curtis arrived at exactly seven minutes passed one spotting Rogers unrully mop of blond hair quickly and hurrying over. His tightly curled hair stuck to his forehead and face with rainwater as the winds outside had renedered his green raincoat little use. He ordered a latte with two sweeterners before sitting down.

"Afternoon then?" He mused sliding in across from Roger. He quiclky dismissed the raincoat and propped his elbows up on the table. 

"Hey, Much walk?" He had to been out in the rain for a while to get this drenched poor thing. 

"Nope just five minutes, Its cats and dogs out there. Swear I didnt eat any on my way" He laughed recalling Rogers odd question from yesterday.

"For all I knew yesterday, You ate kids and were gonna axe murder me. It was a valid question" Roger faux defended. Mind only half focussed on the convesation slightly buzzed from the coffee and a half he had while waiting.

"So hows London treated you so far?" Oh, did he have stories to tell him.

"Well my roommates nutter of an ex boyfriend tried to fight him at the front door this morning..." after a brief pause Curtis actually responded.

"Thats like something from Emmerdale - did he get pushed over the banister?" He laughed. Yeah, the whole expierience was one Roger never saw himself having.

The convesation moved gradually towards housing Curtis explaining he lived about two miles out from the university but about five minutes bus journey in the morning. Roger didnt start his official classes until next week well monday so like two days really. Unlike most of the students now starting the second year of classes such as Brian and Freddie had started these classes the week prior.

"Um want a cake or something?" Curtis said as he stood up planning to approach the less busy counter after an hour had passed.

"Carrot cake please?" Roger handed him a five pound note which he dismissed and put back on the table with a smile.

John Deacon was out shopping. Shopping for the entire flat was not fun he had to go between three different supermarkets to get all of the different requests his companions had left on the fridge like almond milk from a completely organic source for Brians coffee but he would still use regular two percent in anything else.   
Three different shampoos for each person Freddie asking specifically for a brand Deaky had never heard of only sold in about three shops in all of there side of London. Roger had not made any requests too weary from his journey last night plus he ate pretty much anything that was sat in front of him. John on the other hand couldnt have cheese on toast this morning to his displeasure so he was out himself to collect cheese, bread and bagels, plus the oat cakes Freddie had mentioned he was fond of because he was a good friend that way.

First up Tesco the largest of his three stops first off cereal isle he strolled up the rows of white shelves quickly finding the oat biscuits and honey nut cluster cereal. Making quick work of this shop he left with some of what he needed but he still need to travel to Boots for Shampoos and hayfever tablets. He half ran up the street towards the white store front of the establishment to escape the rain having what he would call an "Organised fall" into the door after throwing various needed or useful products he made his way to the counter after these purchases were rung up he was gobsmacked by the coast of general required products. He was really hoping to get a job offer soon. Last stop was Marks and Spencers for Brians posh milk, Bagels and decent cheese when he exitted this shopwith that days bounty he was so sure he could never be a personal shopper as in the idea disgusted him from the ache of his hands carrying bags alone. Hes way making Bri do this next time.

As Brians lecture was finally let out he thought about having to go home and shower before work which he was absolutely no mood for today he would much rather curl up and die. As it seems Tim was never going to leave him alone they had already had the locks changed but the bastard was persistant pleading with Brian to stay with him. That he had changed or that he would do better. What a pack of lies. Brian in no way would say he was completely aware about Tim seeing other people behind his back but when he comes home after "Staying with a friend" with long scratch marks down his sallow back you notice these things. Brian had noticed as Time came out from a shower a month ago opting not to say anything to see if he would come forward of his own accord. After a week Tim had said nothing, Brian only confronted him after a girl showed up at the flat asking for Tim as he had left his jacket at hers. It reeked of perfume and to Brian betrayal he bid the woman goodbye promising he would get it to him there was no part in being angry at her.

Lets just say the jacket was returned to Tims horror Brian had left it laying on his bed so when he came back from a class he saw it. Tim started to lie saying he had lost it to which Brian replied; "Thats not what Elouise said..." 

This began the quarrel of the century starting with Brian throwing Tims belongings out of his own room into the hall screaming at him to just get away from him, Tim pushing his way back into the room forcing his way on top of the physics student when Freddie ran back into the flat hearing the comotion throwing Tim off Brian and telling him to get the fuck out and not to come back. Ever since Tim would return about once or twice a week sometimes drunk, stoned rarely sober always angry and begging Brian to just take him back or threataning violence towards the occupants of his flat.

As much as he hated to admit it he missed Tim, well the Tim that he was with before he knew everything. Having someone to hold, watch films with, drink wine and listen to records on their bedroom floor. The jacket that Brian had thrown at Tim now lay discarded under Brians bed. Freddie had let Tim in last week to collect most of his belongings while Brian was out visiting his mother at that point he couldnt bare the thought of seeing Tim never mind essentially moving him out of his life piece by piece.

He was healing now thats what mattered. If Freddie could hurry up that would be grand he thought to himself he was huddled under a bus shelter at the edge of the univesity campus Freddie was already ten minutes late. He pulled out his phone typing a mildly grumpy text to make sure he didnt need to be late to work;

Badger Boy: Mate, Where are you!? 

Freddona: En route hun dont worry xo

After two hours in the coffee shop Roger reunites with Deaky outside the coffee shop helping home with the shopping after giving Curtis a kiss on the cheek goodbye promising to text him when he got home. After Curtis waved goodbye hopping into a taxi back to his own flat. After the cab left eyeshot John turned to Roger with a smile but the kind of nosey smile only he has.

"Howd it go then?" John mused as they walked back toward the flat on his travels he had aquired an umbrella to save from the appearance of soaked bitching Roger or Johns own hair puffing up into a ball of frizz.

"Eh, good hes really sweet. He thought id given him a fake number on the train" Roger recalled merrily today had been a good day for him and to top it all off Roger, John and Fred were heading down to the pub tonight to celebrate the new home. Apparantly they were visiting Ikea tomorrow by that probably meaning Brian and John would as Mr Mercury would likely would dissapear not to reappear until later on Saturday evening. Roger will have likely stayed up far too late once more blacked out and found himself asleep in the Towers bushes.

They were nearly home now meeting Brian and Fred in the lobby, Brian looked stressed explaining he started work at six and it was four oclock now and his boss really didnt appreciate people being late. As in three lates mean you get the sack. The four seperated as they entered the flat three going into Freddies room and Brian hurrying off to get ready for work by five oclock Brian was waiting in the kitchen in his usual work attire of a white shirt, black trousers and an apron with the resteraunts logo enblazened on it tied around his waist impatientely twiddling his thumbs waiting for the other three so he could drop them off on his way. John was the first out never really one to fuss over style normal blue jeans and a striped designer shirt with some adidas shoes he made his way over to the fridge taking out a short can of cider.

"You should see what Freddies got Roger wearing mate" Plopping himself down on the seat across from Brian he smiled over at the curly haired waiter. Freddies laughter could be heard from another room laced with some funky indie rock song he was singing along to. This persisted for a short while until Freddie came through hushing them and to feast their eyes on his latest project.

Brian had already found Roger beautiful but Freddie had done a dammed good job Roger was in black very tight ripped trousers and boots with a floral shirt unbottoned to his middle chest exposing soft and white skin, his hair parted down the centre and fringe pushed back fanning out elegantly around his soft features. This would be the one time Brian had agreed to cover a shift on a friday. 

They all hurried down the stairs Brian and John both taking a key incase the other got home late and down the many flights of stairs they went out into the car park and ten minutes later Brian deposited the brood out side of "The Foxes Kip" a quaint pub that the others had frequented since they moved to London before John and Rogers arrivals.

As they passed outside it was clear this was no everymans pub defenetly more student popular as outside the door was a crowd of young men with vape pens blowing flavoured smoke into the night air. Roger had given up smoking about a year ago then and did have a pen on him but rarely used it as it really only made him want to smoke more. The night was clear but cold so the men quickly went in planning to have some drinks here then head further into town to go to a club or something once again Roger hadnt been paying attention.

Freddie approached the bar flashing a friendly smile at the young barman a short fellow with a receeding hairline and glasses and when he returned Freddies greeting a large gap in his front teeth.

"How you doing tonight then Fred?" He inquired cleaning the bar with a washcloth.

"Doing alright Elton, you met our Darling Deaky last time this is our new roomate Rog" He introduced Roger with a gesture and a singsong voice, Elton waved over to him.

"So, Two Rum and Cokes for me, A Voldka and lemonade for Deaks and Roger?"

"A highball please? and a Jack and coke" 

"Like your style Taylor lets get a booth" the three moved into the crowded mess of tables to the backwall where they found a table big enough for all three of them. Exchanging pleasanties until their drinks arrived.

"So have you noticed yet?" Freddie enquired at Roger who was half way down his first drink already.

"Noticed what?" He asked after half slamming half placing his drink back on the table.

"The effect you are having on my dear Brian?" John spluttered into his drink at Freddies abruptness of statement and Freddie just laughed. Roger was taken aback yes Brian was a very goodlooking guy but he was still reeling he surely wouldnt want to get mixed up with a roomate again.

"He is simply enfatuated with you. He was quizzing me about you in the car yesterday funny really. Didnt think you would be his type" 

"What the fucks that supposed to mean" Roger barked he was not an ugly bloke and he knew that and Freddie for sure knew that.

"Well, youve seen Tim - Brians more into those of the tall brooding handsome type you know" Freddie defended not realising how hurtful his word were being.  
"Coming from the man whos type was anything that moves"

"Oh come off it Roger you know I didnt mean to hurt your feelings" He mused again trying to shift the convesation away from this John had mentioned that they should head up town now and that he was going to phone a taxi.

Roger needed to leave the stuffy awkwardness of the situation Freddie always got like this when he drank saying things in the worst possible wording offending pretty much the whole room usually. Roger didnt feel like arguing tonight. 

"Sounds like a grand idea darling, Im going to nip to the toilet first back in a minute" Freddie said getting up from the booth dissapearing into the back of the pub.  
John sighed at his removal from the situation which Roger echoed.

"You okay?" Deacon asked with a light smile in the direction of the dentistry student.

"Yeah im used to Fred like this he can be a right cunt that way" Deaky booked an uber for twenty minutes from now and now they waited for Freddie to come out.


	4. You know you'll never leave me

The small resteraunt was absoloutely flooded with people it was a friday night after all. All manner of people were here for a plethora of occasions, Date night, Proposals, First dates, Anniversaries, Breakups etc. Where one table was all smiles someone would cry at another it seemed. Brian hummed to himself happily scanning across the room as he waited for new patrons to come through the door noticing an older pair of women coming in he greeted them pleasantly and ushered them over to a prebooked table.

"Drinks this evening?" He smiled showing teeth.

The first a waifish blonde woman with emmaculately curled ringlets to her shoulders began to speak before being hushed by the other bespeckled lady who wore her hair in a couffed crimson bob resting neatly behind bedazzled ears.

"Its been twenty years tonight - we will have champagne please" She stroked her hand fondly she said holding up two fingers to indicate two glasses to Brian who quickly noted it down on his small paper pad.

"Whats the occasion may I ask?" Brian asked completely out of his character to pry into his paying customers lives but they did not seem to mind. _It might make the shift mildly entertaining for once._

"Its our twenty year anniversary this evening - we met at the cafe not far from here then" The faire haired one recalled fondly, Well if Brian wasnt already depressed about being alone forever he felt worse now as love seemed to circle around him and he was all alone in a bubble of misery. At this point he felt an unlovable mess.

"Il get that straight over as soon as I can" He relplied after a pause. Shuffling through the creame and aurum colour scheme of the dimly lit disgustingly romantic restraunt Brian felt deflated and alone his heart felt cold or as though it had a stomache ache, unsettled and dreary making his way passed the busy tables to deliver his drinks order to his work companion Bowie a fellow studfent at his university who done a year of Physics with the curly haired lad previously. The red haired man smiled looking Brian up and down.

"Whats eating you? Tim still being an arse" The last part wasnt a question nothing was ever really proper questions with Bowies more leading statments than anything or observations, this manner of conversation had led the two to become close friends as well as Fred and at one time the delightful Tim.

"Nah, more than that just seems everyones all loved up and im alone"

"You are daft to think that. You are in the prime of your life twenty years old you shouldnt tie yourself down yet, let the dog loose for once" The willowy man laughed taking the note from the waiter.

"Twentieth annivesary by the way..." Brian trailed off the company who ran the restraunt knew the clientel well for anniversaries and prestigiuos occaisions often buying in select exclusive champagne from the continent to serve as half price for those on celebratory nights out.

"Lovely" Bowies manner of speaking was frank and for once cheery their shifts ended in two hours not long to go now the thought of this lifted the mens spirits slightly.The glasses were poured and Brian approached the table dropping off the tray with a congratulations to the women before smiling and heading on to the door as he was only doing drink service tonight leading the next group of customers his previous table being taken over by a female coworker named Anita.

Roger and the other two meanwhile had just exited the taxi and were now in line to enter an extremely londonish trendy nighclub named Club Hera its name emblazended on its marbled grecian styled front in neon blue and violet. After twenty minutes in the queue the IDs were cheked by the hefty man serving as bouncer and the students desended the stairs the bass of the pop song remixed over the speakers drummed deep in Rogers skeleton making him slightly disorented. Swarms of attractive young people in weather inappropriate clothing packed the dance floor while small fragmented units flaked off towards the bar and toilets. Freddie busied himself with Drinks while Roger and John lingered at the edge of the dance floor, John already swaying slightly on his feet feeling the effects of his drinks from earlier in the night. The song changed after Freddie brought over both men their drinks with a shout from John about loving this song he pulled Roger laughing in to the mob of sweaty bodies so far passed sober they barely knew where they were never mind who they were dancing with.

Freddie had disapeared away from the crowd to search for the toilets while Roger spun Deaky round the best he could singing along to the early two thousands song that was vibrating across the dancefloor belting out the well rehearesed lines to eachother between fits of giggles. Roger decided after about ten minutes he would go out for a smoke telling John he would have a check for Freddie while he was out there as the older man had yet to return from his search for the lavatory. He left Deaky next to the bar where he had began to chat with a leggy blonde man with a southerners accent and a two day old chin scruff.

Roger collected his coat from the lobby as he reentered the cold air of london he winched making his way down the corridor to the outer smoking area as he travelled further out the music got more and more muffled, Walking with his hands in his pockets hurriedly fumbling for his box of cigarettes and a lighter finding he only had his cigarettes on him. What an idiot he was.

"Fuck"slipped out hushed as he came to the end of the corridor coming out at what looked like the bins of the club backed with the staff parking bay. His company in this area was limited a pair of women one in borderline hysterics crying well blubbering with mascara all down her cheeks, her friend who was comforting her the best she could between drags of her vape pen, A third woman who was likely with them screaming abuse down the phone at the person who had upset the first woman and alone leaning against the wall of the establishment was a gentleman. Who Roger would have compared to Adonis himself chisled cheeks, sad eyes a wide and inviting frame. His face felt familiar in this state Roger could have spoke to this man for twenty minutes earlier in the night and he wouldnt remember so natrually he walked over and introduced himself.

"Im Roger"

The man smiled and shook Rogers outstretched hand laughing at the mock formality of the situation.

"Well, Roger two things.

1\. My names Cal

2\. your place or mine?"

Back inside the club John had grown worried eventually going into the toilet queue himself after awkwardly giving an older gent who kept calling himself TJ in the third person a fake number finding Freddie exitting the toilets as he entered.

"Il be two minutes just wait here! Ive lost Roger aswell" He had completely forgot the fact that Rog had clearly told him where he was going not fifteen minutes earlier. Freddie stopped just as he passed the line before turning to go back into the bathroom to wait by the sinks for John.

"Mate. Ive been in this line ten minutes FUCK are you jumping in front" A stout gentelman barked at Freddie. Freddie glared back at him explaing as nicely he could while slurring his friend was inside. This gradually went back and forth the man in the queue walking to tower over Freddie against the wall John hearing the comotion from the line ruished back out of the bathroom and getting in between the two men. Quickly being pushed out of the way by the agressor which Freddie pushed back.

A crowd was forming around them. The other man shoved freddie hard back agaisnt the wall knocking his hard against the plaster after this he went to swing for Freddie missing and hitting his hand against the wall, Fred aimed a slap for his face catching his long nails on the mans rough face drawing blood before a counter could be made the man was removed and the crowd dispersed.

John half carried a shaking Freddie outside to the smoking area for a breather planning to contact Roger while trying his best to stifle the blood pouring from his aching nose. The heard giggling and laughter as Fred sat down on the floor of the smoking area so dirt. John turned to see a flushed and lets just say busy looking Roger with a rugby players tongue half way down his throat bleary eyed and none the wiser to the ruckus inside the club.

"What the fuck was that Taylor!"

"John he didnt know!"

Freddie defended from the floor between gasps of air this confrontation had shook him more than he would admit sober. Roger had composed himself the best he could, His companions hand fixed to his waist:

"Come on it cant have been that bad! So what someone shouted at you? Whatd you do spill your d-drink on him?" Roger was laughing through the question Cal trying his best to avoid eye contact with the two strangers.

"Ive texted Bri hes coming to get us we are going home"

After a few moments of silence it was almost unanimous. Roger was not coming home, He and his new friend left John and Fred in the smoking area to go back to dancing not going to let Freddies little hiccup ruin their night.

Brians shift had ended half an hour ago long enough for him to go home and change into his pajamas finally getting comfortable when he recieved a panicked text from one mister John Deacon rife with bad spelling and grammar, pleading that he come collect them to which he begrudgingly agreed to shuffling out of the flat in his cookie monster print trousers and ancient sweatshirt. This was exactly what he needed he had already blew off going out with Bowie that evening because he wanted to get to bed early now he had to drive into the crowded university bar area of London which was already a journey away, in his pajamas to deal with his very drunk by the sound of it friends.

Pulling on the first pair of shoes he could find, Hopping into the car off he went london was different at night some may even call it serene all the empty roads that you wouldnt normally travel at two in the morning ecohed the seasonal silence of autumn backed by the pitch black sky brough back after its summer hiatus ushered back in with the end of september. Brian was one for scenery having done a photography and film qualification in school but deciding to advance with science as he would more likely get a job that way as the field was a tad broader and in higher demand.

The first red light was as he reentered the city centre five minutes away from the club John had sent him the directions to alrerady stopping at a zebra crossing to allow a group of hammered twenty somethings across the striped tarmac the best they could in their drunkin stupors. The flourescant lights of these clubs and the awful EDM music barely obscured by the walls of these trendy night spots all blended together ruining the earlier ambiance of the drive snapping Brian back to reality shocked that he could drive as well as he was this tired.

After a few moments he spotted the bar Deacon had indicated they were outside and apon aproach Brian could see both men sitting at the side of the road Freddie waving to Brian when he recognised him. Brian got out of the car to help get Freddie into the car he had dried blood from his nose to his chin some slipping onto his shirt. John sat with his head in his hands clearly stressed by the evening - which Bri hated to admit he was glad he missed. _Wait, Freddie check, John check, Roger... Not check_.

"Wait, Deaks wheres Roger?"

"Off with a strapping young man this evening darling" Freddie sang from the back seat of the car. John only huffed as a response clearly not wishing to speak of the other man who shared their residance.

"Oh okay" So, Does that mean the date with Curtis was that bad today?

Pushing the idea of the angelic blonde having disgustingly wonderous experiences with strangers out of his head Brian got back into the car back out of the crowded image of student life he so loathed and longed for into the calm darkness of outer london.

Cal and Roger had got a taxi and began to get hot and heavy in the backseat of the car, the poor driver turning up the music as to dull out the music. When they reached their destination Cal gave the driver a twenty before running out of the cab and up the stairs of his building to what Roger guessed was his flat on the second floor cold hands fumbling with keys before entering the flat pulling the blonde in with him. Pulling Roger forwards by his hands into a sloppy kiss not the first they had shared that night. Rogers taste buds detected the obvious flavour of tobacco from the cigarettes they had shared that evening, Something fresh almost mint and an odd twist of something like citrus.

Cals hands slowly trailed down to Rogers arse giving it a squeeze and a tap to indicate Roger should jump up, Roger took the hint wrapping his thin legs around the others waist who carried Roger through to his room with ease stripping Roger of his jacket as hew went disgrading it somewhere on his floor. Rogers eyes were blurred with euphoria as Cal teasingly pulled his tight shirt over his head flexing a toned tight chest before peeling Roger out of his own clothing first attacking his neck with bites after the dismisssal of his shirt Roger enjoying the attention he had been neglected of the last month.

This gradually got more heated between the two men and progressed into the early morning to the dismay of likely some uncomfortable neighbors if they were awake or more likely awoken by the sensual sounds of the pair coursing through the walls of the building.

Brian had helped secure a very drunk and shaken Freddie in his bed sitting with him with John periodically bringing him water as he complained of feeling like he would be sick. John insisting that he would sleep in Freddies room that night to insure he was okay if Brian needed the sleep as he was now pretty sober apparantly. Which Brian would debate but he didnt feel it appropriate after tonight. Freddie had questioned Brian about his shift so he was filled in on the goings on at the stuffy workplace of the student which Brian had been so absorbed in telling he hadnt noticed Mercury had fell asleep two minutes in.

"Im so angry you wouldnt believe" Deaky said matter of factly in Brians general direction from his perch on Freddies armchair.

"I mean leaving me in the middle of a crowded bar with one a creepy bloke who must have been about forty, That I could tole-erate. Not being there to defend your childhood bestfriend and roommate in a brawl, aalso understandable. But fucking o-ff with some cheap street meat instead of even making sure he was okay? What an utter wank"Deacon was slurring but held venom in his tone.

Honestly Brian wasnt pleased either with the Dentistry student as weighing the two options he made the obviously wrong one. But once again did Roger really have reason not to go out and do that he was single and Freddie had John so he was safe. If Brian had his way well. Lets just say a pretty thing like Roger wouldnt ever be arms length away from him obediant and cared for but that was unrealistic thinking and genuinly could never comply with Rogers nature or the dynamiques of their friendship.

"John we can talk it out in the morning. We dont even know where Roger is or how hes getting home possibly we should be a bit worried about him too?"

Deacon grumbled a profanity in response, Then Freddie rolled over with a grunt which Brian hurried to get a bucket for because hell was he scrubbing sick off this bedroom floor again. Freddies birthday was eventful lets just say. When the curly haired fellow returned to the room John was asleep curled up in the armchair and Freddie was asleep arm slung over the side of his bed face obscured by a mass of dark hair. Brian sighed sitting the waste basen next to Freddies side and turning of the bedside lamp before his departure. Closing the door as silently as he could as he left.

It had struck four oclock as he entered his own bedroom there was no point in sleeping now unless he wanted to give up one of his only days off in the last two weeks in exchange for sleep. Plus they were meant to be going furniture shopping tomorrow by the looks of it Brian would be flying solo on that excursion. Pulling out his phone Brian thought about calling Roger to ask if he was okay or to question him on his whereabouts or something. He had known the boy fifteen minutes yet he had barely left Brians head the last three days his big round eyes you became transfixed just by glancing at, the soft and angelic bone structure like that of a marble figure and the adorable and enticing figure Roger cut in plain jeans. Pawwing through his collection he opted for an album about sadness and drearyness well theats every Smiths album but as Brian lay the needle to the vinyl of the disc and lay on top of his covers staring out at londons skyline. He felt calm for the second time that day.

 

**_Tall Roomie: Goodnight Rog - Bri_ **

**_recived 4.11am_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question to the readers
> 
> Who do you think should accompany Brian to Ikea in the next chapter?


	5. Time after time

In between the sheets, Roger detected the heavy musk of aftershave and cigarettes he rolled over to squint at the alarm clock next to the bed.

_5.19am_

He was up why not make his escape now. With ease and as little noise, he could he slink um... Was it Bill? Adam's? arm away from his waist retrieving his jeans and shirt from the floor beside the bed finding his phone in the pocket. He opened it as he silently entered the barely lit living room. The sun was only breaching the London skyline.

12 MISSED CALLS

7 Deaks Cheeks

2 Fredders

3 Toll Boy

With a light sigh, he read the string of texts and listened to a very angry Deacon on voice mail. Shrugging on his jacket he made his leave thinking it better not to wake the snoring stranger to clean his mess. He called for a taxi and headed home.

Back in the flat, John was still sleeping on Freddie's armchair waking up occasionally to check on the design student who would cough and splutter in his sleep. Terrifying the life out of the poor eighteen-year-old thinking his friend was choking.

Brian on the hand had tried his best to sleep but against his better judgment ended up binging a nineties sitcom for several hours it wasn't a good time to play guitar as everyone was asleep. He had alphabetised his record collection the day before so he couldn't do that either. He eventually got out of bed just before half five to make himself a well-deserved coffee to quell his drooping eyes and insistent yawning. After he finished preparing his delicious breakfast of oatmeal, chopped fruit, and coffee he returned to his room sitting on his windowsill as to look out towards inner London's awakening bubble of activity.

It seems he wasn't the only one awake at this ungodly hour as he could see the twinkly headlights moving in the distance, more productive students often got up and went for a run at this time. Brian was never one of these students preferring to trust his metabolism over cardio. As he stared out an unfamiliar car pulled in to the towers parking and a distinctive blonde gentleman got out waving goodbye to the cabbie and made his way up the stairs. Without thinking Brain ducked away from the window so Roger would not see him, He was not dealing with the Roger and John situation. Roger had a key to let himself in any way.

As Roger trudged his sore and heavy body up the stairs pressing most of his weight onto the railing as he went cool to his skin still not completely sober he did his best to get his groggy self up to the flat with the violet door. When he finally reached the door it was apparent no one was yet awake as no noise or persons could be heard from outside it which was no shock as it was still shy of six in the morning. After a brief rumbling of hands in pockets, he found his keys and let himself into the flat. John had arisen at the sound of the door closing and after straightening himself went into the living room to confront what could only be Roger returning from his one-night rendezvous with the strapping young gent from the club well either that or they had a very skilled and Roger sized burglar entering the flat. John entered the Livingroom clearing his throat catching Rogers attention from the adjoined kitchen.

"Goodnight, mate?" was said in a false friendly tone by John who was still absolutely fuming with Roger for his idiotic actions last night.

"Um... yeah." Roger couldn't recall most of the night just that he had an encounter with a bloke that landed him on the other side of London at five in the morning.

It was then John noticed the long red trail from Rogers jaw to his collar scrunching his face up upon seeing the evidence that last night genuinely happened. John sighed and gestured towards Rogers' neck with a half-smile. He was such an idiot but after all, could John be angry with him. Freddie had assured him that this was "Totally out of character" of Roger but John could see now this was true as Rogers' eyes went wide with realization half running to the bathroom at the end of the hall. When Roger reached the mirror Deacon could hear a hushed stream of curses from the bathroom.

After sorting himself tea and switching the television to the morning news Roger re-joined him, his torso clad in a massive dark turtle neck his face red with embarrassment. John turned to him once more his face serious pale in comparison to his usual bubbly demeanour.

"Do what you did last night again and I will personally cut off your toes?" He said in a monotone voice returning to his tea the second later. Roger genuinely feared for his toes future well being. The red marks were fading but felt itchy against his fair skin knowing that he had been so stupid to go home with a stranger and abandoning his friend in a time of need in exchange for sex. He truly felt terrible he would need to make it up to Freddie somehow.

"Shit we're furniture shopping today" John groaned towards the ceiling sinking deeper into the couch. Brian entered the room already dressed as per usual woollen jumper and jeans _he already dressed like a grandad_ Roger thought. It was nearing eight now and Roger thought it best to smooth things over with Fred before even attempting this shopping trip. With that thought he stood up and headed along to Freddie's room where the other was still asleep upon noticing the sick bucket and the shaking sweaty state the man was in Roger approached cautiously with a soothing voice he asked Fred how he was feeling;

"Just peachy Rog. peachy" His words came in grumbles as he moved to prop himself up on his elbows and face his companion.

"No way are you going out today, Mate you're ill!"

Freddie shook his head saying he would be fine now that he was sitting up Roger could see his nose was still bruised but Deacon had insured it was clean when they got home. Roger wouldn't take no for an answer.

"No, you are staying home. You are not well Freddie" John had come into the room now alarmed at the state his bedridden roommate was in he was sickly pale with bleary eyes still -though trying to hide it- sweating like a mad man.

"We can go another day anyway," John said as he walked in the room with a cup of tea and painkillers for Fred which he took graciously. Brian walked in behind him this was a borderline family reunion.

"Um, I can still go if one of you want to stay here and make sure Freds all right" The tallest man offered. Roger saw his chance to make up for his previous idiocy and jumped at the chance.

"ILL GO!" Roger exclaimed a little bit too excited for that early in the morning. The stuff was mainly for his room anyway.

That was that settled they departed from the house at nine o'clock, Roger insisting on getting a coffee on the way because honestly, he had probably slept maybe two hours the night before Brian pulled into a parking space in front of the coffee shop Roger had visited with Curtis earlier that week. Roger relayed this fact to Brian who responded by asking for a cappuccino with brown sugar please brushing off the remark about Rogers date. He hated to admit it but yes Brian May was a little bit jealous of this mystery Curtis fellow. All lucky and that while Brian hopelessly longs to as much as hold a friendly conversation with the blonde Adonis without looking like a blithering idiot. Roger popped out a few minutes later carrying two to-go cups of coffee re-entering the vehicle with a smile and with that they were off doing their best to avoid London's rush hour traffic.

Back in the flat Freddie had been propped up on the couch in the living room still accompanied by his sick bucket which had been used twice during the night from his recollection. John had had the unfortunate task of cleaning this bucket and serving as the other young man's butler for the day. The two of them had built a makeshift mega couch pushing the two sofas together so both could lie stretched out under Johns not sick covered bedsheets the latter had collected his excessive amount of throw cushions from his room to make the position more comfortable.

The television played some calming documentary about marine life, John browsed through his social media staring at pictures of his high school chums university experiences and lavish holidays they had that summer before going back into the photo library of his family holiday in France last year each photo contained a precious fleeting memory that he would treasure for many years to come. Freddie sighed in exasperation

"I'm very bored John" This statement was one Deacon was unsure of how to answer not that Freddie wanted one anyway.

"A game of twenty questions then to pass the time?" Freddie asked himself really as John had no say in the way Freddie planned to entertain himself.

"So Favourite food"

"Cheese on toast, Favourite Animal?"

"Siamese Cats, Favourite colour?"

"Yellow, Favourite instrument?"

"Piano its all I can play, Have no hands or no feet and why?"

Well, that one took some thinking. After a pause and careful consideration John decided;

"Um, no feet otherwise I couldn't fix things or make tea or do anything I particularly like. You?"

"Well Darling, The same it's difficult working with your hands when you don't have any" He chortled back wide smile exposing large white teeth. The game continued well passed twenty questions until John thought of a truly evil question.

"Freddie I've got a good one. Be ugly and kind of beautiful and disliked?"

For the first time since he had met him, Freddie was struck speechless as Freddie's career was almost completely based on a person's looks and how much they were worth in the eye of the beholder he questioned what was more important how one was viewed by others or what others felt about them.

"I would rather be ugly to make others feel beautiful for if kind words make others feel better what does it matter how I look?"

That was not what John was expecting at all he damn near dropped his mug.

Back in the car Roger was in his own little thought bubble in the passenger seat thinking about the opportunity that he had just seized in that chance visit to the quaint coffee house where he noticed they were looking for new baristas without hesitation giving the owner a stout Italian man in his late forties, his name, and number to put himself forward for the job. It couldn't have come at a more perfect time as he needed to start earning money while he was at university as his savings already dwindled.

Brian, on the other hand, was trying his best not to fall asleep at the wheel after all his worry over Fred and Roger had kept him up all night plus the general stress that persisted in the life of Brian Harold May such as the pending research paper he had to finish and another myriad of things. As luck would have it the duo made it to the Massive yellow and blue shop before any road collision could occur.

Roger couldn't hold in his excitement anymore.

"Brian I applied for a job this morning," The small man said pride bleeding from the statement.

The astrophysics student smiled puzzled as to when the hell did he have time to do that did the man he bedded have a company or has he taken up work in the porn industry. At this point Roger was so unpredictable he wouldn't cast out either of those options.

"Oh, Whereabouts?"

"The coffee shop"

Okay, He was in there twice and they essentially threw a job at him. Lovely.

The plan for them was as follows obtain a desk, curtains, new bedding, a rug and new towels for both the kitchen and bathroom. All these items of furniture needed to be replaced as Freddie had either left them out in the rain for Tim to collect after the Elouise incident or Roger simply didn't have them for his room yet.

Roger pulled his jumper further up his neck if he could well what Brian must have thought of him as - A Slut. Rolling home in the early hours of the moment and now sharing his living quarters.

As they pushed into the busy entrance of the store Brian collected a trolley which Roger insisted on pushing little did Roger know this was Brian plan so the younger man would take all the little things in the trolley as to not stress himself. Okay so first to the Kitchen section. Up in the lift was awkward it must have been a local old peoples day out as the two young men received judgemental glares from crinkly faced grey-haired people compacted into the tight space with them the short journey seemed to drag on forever with the acrid smell of age filling the tight room far too quickly. The two men glanced at each other as the older individuals glumly slithered away from the lift before them waiting until they were well in the dining section before bursting out in laughter wiping away a tear Roger looked up at Brian between giggles

"They must have thought you were from another planet!"

"Coming from you! Mr. Pink shoes."

The laughing subsided and they moved through the display rooms, Roger doing what he always does checking all the cupboards and opening every drawer. Hm, what kind of person would have a kitchen like this sleek modern mainly black and white it felt very Freddie to him. He must have been off in his word for a long time as Brian tapped his shoulder bringing him away from staring at a checked kettle.

"What's so interesting about the kettle then?"

He explained his thoughts that he felt the kitchen felt like somewhere the absent Mr. Mercury would design after a moments thought Brian shook his head in agreement.

"We should do that for every display room make the day a bit more fun" Brian offered thinking it might make the day go by a bit quicker until they found everything they needed.

The pair moved throughout the shop examining each kitchen as they went first coming to a quaint beige and white kitchen with a homely breakfast nook. Both of them turned to each other and said one word "John" This room almost perfectly encapsulated Johns natural calming presence with minimal flashy decorations simplistic and homely. Represented by dark wood counters and block beige walls like that of camel or milky tea, glass-panelled cabinets like his open book way of living and transparency in everything he did.

They did this for all the different rooms comparing them to people they knew while picking up items for the house opting to get a new TV cabinet from a room that reminded Brian of Bowie with its orange shag carpet and blue bedsheets.

They eventually came to the bedroom section where Roger was pondering which colour theme his room would look like swinging between the red curtains or black to match the furniture.

"Red suits you"

"Hm?"

The blonde hadn't quite caught what the curly-haired man had said to busy contemplating the colour of bed linens he was going to purchase.

"I said the Red suits you. It's very Rogerish" Brian mumbled the last part. The other smiled in response placing the black set down his decision made and the final things put into the trolley, They entered the lift once more idle conversation and laughter passing between them until they paid and reached the car.

The fitting of flat pack furniture into the car was a feat, to say the least, they tried lying the boxes in the backseat, This blocked the window across the boot these were too long for the boot. After what felt like an hour of trying different methods Roger noticed a catch at the top of the parcel shelf. Pulling it down allowed the backseats to be push forwards creating an ideal place for the cargo of the day.

May was fuming turning pink with embarrassment.

Back in the apartment, John had made himself and Freddie cheese on toast after going on about how it was the best food to ever exist for a solid hour earlier that day. He returned to his perch where on his side of the couch his laptop lay opened to his email.

"Any word yet?" He said to Fred as he returned to the couch passing him his portion his nerves not quite coming through in his voice over his mild excitement about possibly getting a real grownup job.

"I think one just came in!" was said in shared excitement John breathed in bracing himself for the rejection letter from the employer, The email read as follows-

Dear Mr. John R Deacon.

We have considered you for the position in our Bedford Street store and are delighted to inform you, you will be commencing your employment with us on the fifth of October.

For any further information please contact me with the details listed below.

Regards,

_Keith Wilko_

Manager

00-

"I GOT THE JOB!" John screamed with excitement, Freddie raised his glass of water to cheers Johns empty mug which they did happily as this was all the celebrating they could do.

They laughed and naturally the previous conversation reassumed before John eventually asked a question that had been burning in his mind since he met Freddie.

"What do you do as a job then Fred?"

"Never had one" with a grunt he sat up to face John and frowned.

"I'm going to tell you something and you can't freak out okay?" John nodded.

"I've been lying to my family for two years they think I'm at law school meanwhile I never went to the orientation and changed courses the second day"

"WHAT THE ABSOLUTE FUCK FRED"

"You said you wouldn't freak out..."

When they arrived back home Brian thought it best they share the load equally as honestly, the thought of carrying everything up the stairs alone for the sake of impressing someone attractive made his backache.

So they both took a side of the first long parcel and carried up the stairs and repeated this process until the parcels could be carried individually then they were on the thirteenth floor Roger carrying a desk lamp and Brian a standing Cactus when a familiar face popped rounded the corner. Rogers' eyes caught his before realizing quite who it was.

"Roger! I was wondering why I couldn't get a hold of you" Curtis said in a friendly manner clapping a hand onto the shoulder of the blonde in a greeting. This was possibly the most territorial Brian May had ever felt in his life he honestly felt like dealing with this the way wolves do in the wild attacking the threat until it lays off and dares never so much as looks at their partner again but no, Brian and Curtis were humans.

"Bri?" Rogers' voice cut through Brians visions of a fleeing Curtis and he blinked back into consciousness.

"This is Curtis from the Train?" The two men shook hands best they could while the taller held the spiny plant.

"Oh, Tall Brian? Heard a lot about you mate. You do Chemistry at uni right?"

"Astrophysics" Brain said through gritted teeth.

"Oh sorry mate, So I text you all this earlier Rog but yeah let's just say my housing is now uninhabitable so we've been moved into this building for the foreseeable future. Oh, shit doesn't let me hold you up il see you later" With that, he kissed Roger on the cheek goodbye and waved off Brian heading along the corridor to what they assumed to be his new lodging.

"He seems... lovely" Brian straight up lied.

 _Yeah, You were so focussed on getting in about him you don't take in what he talks to you about._ That was probably an exaggeration Brian had probably never really been a popular topic of conversation between the two he thought as he pushed through his door a tired Roger following close behind him.


End file.
